


Sugar is a Mistletoe Ninja

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:Kiss under the mistletoe at a glee Christmas party. No cheating AU, it didn’t happen, there was a friendly split when Kurt went to New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar is a Mistletoe Ninja

Sometimes, Sam actively wonders if Sugar is some kind of witch. The good witch, if a little scary, but still, he's a loss to explain some things the girl manages to do.

First it was getting the choir room back from Coach Sylvester (okay, Sam knew her father and his checkbook had helped). That was her general inability to be insulted. Seriously, she took everything as a complement. It was crazy and kind of awesome.

Tonight, at the Glee Christmas party, the mistletoe was another example. The little sprig seem to move around the room, catching couples underneath totally unaware.

Sam was giving serious contemplation to the theory that Sugar had a house elf doing her bidding when Blaine wandered up beside him. They’d grown close over the past few months since Kurt had left for New York and Kurt and Blaine had broken up. He’d say they were best friends, though he felt a little bad that Blaine didn't know Sam had a crush on him.

He might not be the brightest guy around, Sam Evans knew himself. He liked the person he liked, the package they came in wasn't an issue…he just had no idea how to express that. It was a pretty common trouble for him, not being able to find the words to voice his thoughts and ideas, which were clear in his head that rarely found their way out of his mouth intact.

Math he understood. Words were the problem.

“Hey!” Blaine said, smiling and close, face flushed and breath smelling of mulled cider. “Do you think we should stop Kitty from wrapping Ryder in Christmas lights?”

Sam looked across the room to where the Cheerio was winding a string of lights around Ryder’s denim clad legs. He was giggling, clearly blotto, but happy.

“Nah, he's fine,” Sam replied, sipping his eggnog, wondering if it could still be called eggnog if it was 90% rum.

“You look fine,” Blaine blurted giddily. “Seriously, how do you look good in a Christmas sweater?”

Carol Hudson-Hummle had made him a green sweater with a big snowman on the front. She knitted it herself, just for him. Stylish or not, Sam loved it. “Just lucky, I guess.”

“Mistletoe!” Unique suddenly called out and it took Sam a second to realize she was pointing over his head…over him and Blaine actually.

Heads turned to face them as Blaine demurred, “You don't have to….”

Sam wasn't about to let this opportunity pass by and he pulled Blaine close, leaning down to press their mouths together in a slightly sloppy, festive tasting kiss. Blaine made a small noise surprise, but responded eagerly, free hand groping for purchase at Sam’s hip.

When Blaine's tongue coaxed Sam's mouth open, he moaned slightly and strode the exploring tongue with his own. Nipping slightly at his friends lip, Sam eventually pulled back and they realized the rest of the club was staring at them.

“It's a Christmas miracle,” Tina said with a smirk. “You two finally stopped dancing around each other!”

“My parties rock!” Sugar said smugly as everyone went back to their various activities.

Still standing close together, Sam looked down at Blaine and asked, “Do you feel like they set this up somehow?”

He nodded. “I couldn't care less. You?”

“Nope.”

“Merry Christmas to us then!”

* * *

Comments?


End file.
